


redamancy

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, go check it over on wattpad, its under the same name, like lol wtf, this is a full on fucking rollercoaster, this started off as a dream and now has just hit 11k over on wattpad.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: redamancy(n) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full."God, you're sleeping with Satan?""Yes, I'm sleeping with satan , have you seen her? She's hot, like incredibly hot, like 'step on my throat' kind of hot.""jesus, you're such a lesbian."{A.M x fem!oc}
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. arrival.

The blaring sound of her alarm wakes her up. Her arm flies out of the covers, searching around for the source of the offending noise. Her hand hits the table beside her bed which causes her lamp to go flying off the side. She finally gets her hands on her phone. She blinks trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room. Her vision finally becomes clear and she sees the time. If she didn't get up now, she was going to be seriously late

"Shit." She shouts, throwing back the covers and jumping out of the bed. As she stands, however, her feet tangled in her discarded pair of jeans that in a mess by her bed. She falls flat on her face, as she groans and looks up she spots a pair of black heels that most definitely are not hers.

"What time is it?" A raspy voices says from the bed. Charlie sits up. Her eyes are met with a gorgeous redhead. She sits up in the bed, pulling the sheet up with her.

Charlie just sits there and stares, _wow._ She finally gets a grip and replies to this ethereal beauty that is in her bed. "Erm...early. Like 5 am early. I have work so...like...I need you to go." Charlie says as she wraps a towel around herself. She takes a moment and just stares at the red head. Her red hair frames her face, her

Charlie smiles awkwardly at the older woman in her bed. She couldn't remember anything from the night before, not even her name. "Okay, so...I don't usually do this kind of thing but like...I'm gonna go shower and get ready for work and hopefully by the time I'm out...could you be like...gone?"

The redhead laughs and bites her lip. Charlie thinks she dies on the spot, but turns to head into her shower. "Sure, I'll be out of your hair," She takes a moment before she stops Charlie. "Hey, do you even remember my name." Charlie makes various shapes with her mouth, as if to say something but ultimately stays silent. "I'll take your silence as a no. I'm Addison."

"Charlotte. Well, Charlie. You can call me Charlie." She stands in the door way to her bathroom, towel clutched to her chest. She mumbles something about a shower and slams the door to the bathroom.

When she gets out of the shower Addison has, thankfully, disappeared.

*

She's been in Seattle for 4 months. Being a surgical intern at Seattle Grace, had its ups and downs but she's ready for all of them, especially if she had her best friend by her side every step of the way. She didn't believe Alex when he first told her he wanted to go into medicine, in fact she laughed in his face and said he was drunk. But he proved her wrong was there with her through medical school every step of the way, and now they were doing their residency together at Seattle Grace.

Charlie pulls into the parking lot, she sees Alex leaning against a tree, two coffees in hand. She locks her car and races over to her best friend, taking the coffee out of his hand.

"How are you here before me?" She says taking a large gulp. Thank god for coffee.

"Don't ask. I'm running on coffee and pure spite, I don't even know what day it is." He says to her, she rolls her eyes and they head into the hospital together. "So, how was last night?" He waggles his eyebrows at her. "I remember you going home with that smoking redhead from Joe's."

"God, you're a pig and anyway, like I would tell you details about my sex life." The doors open and she strolls through, Alex following after, begging for the juicy details.

"Fine, if you won't tell me the details, at least tell me that it was good?"

Charlie smirks and tries to hid her smile, she gives him the finger as she heads towards the elevator. Unfortunately, she collides with another human being and sends her coffee and their files flying.

"Oh shit, I am so, so sorry." Charlie mumbles as she immediately drops to her knees, starting to pick up the files and flurry of papers.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." The person responds. Charlie holds the files in her hands and stands up meeting the eyes of whomever she crashed into.

_Oh._

_Oh, shit._

She recognised that hair and those eyes and _those lips._

The events of her drunken night flashed back in her brain.

_Joe's was a nice place, not 5 star but nice enough that you felt safe to get absolutely shit faced in it. It was opposite the hospital so she knew that many a nights of drunken fun would get spent here. She watched as Alex played darts. A beer in one hand and a bunch of darts in other, Charlie watched on worriedly as he swayed slightly._

_"Alex, please be careful. I don't want to remove darts from anyone's head tonight." She shouted as she drank her beer. He threw his darts and landed a bullseye, he threw his arms up in victory. Charlie cheered in victory and took a sip of her beer._

_When Charlie looked up again, she saw her. At the bar with a glass of whiskey in hand._

_"Go and talk to her," Alex slurred, flopping down on the bar stool next to his best friend. "She's been staring at you like all night." Charlie took a deep breath in and bit her lip._

_Fuck it. She got up and made her over to the stunning redhead._

_"Can I get you another?" She said sitting on the barstool next to her._

_The red head turned to Charlie, eyeing her up and down. "Sure, why not."_

_"I'm Charlie." She held out her hand._

_"Addison." The other woman replied._

"Charlie." She says, her eyes wide.

"Addison?" Charlie lets out a breath.

_Fuck._

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asks, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I work here, I just started. I'm new head of Neonatal surgery." Addison says, like it's obvious

Alex looks at the women confused, but suddenly he gets it.

"Oh, shit." He shouts and starts laughing.

This would be an incredibly interesting day.


	2. sneaking.

Charlie slams the locker shut and leans her head against it. The hangover has a hold on her body, the coffee Alex gave; is not helping to improve it.

"So, is evil spawn telling the truth?" Cristina asks with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Charlie groans in response.

"The you went home with a hot redhead, last night?"

Charlie gives Cristina the middle finger and thumps her own head on the locker, Cristina starts laughing but is interrupted by Doctor Bailey standing in the door way.

"Get your asses, out of this room. You have rounds to make." The interns all scramble out of the room and spill into the hallway. They follow Bailey to the nurse's station, she stops and rattles off orders.

"Okay, Karev, you're with me, Stevens in the pit, O'Malley; scut- "

"But I was on scut, yesterday." George complains.

"Er...was that a complaint, I just heard?" She makes a face at George who tries to defend himself but shuts his mouth and shakes his head. "Good, just for that, you're on scut duty tomorrow."

"Ha!" Alex laughs out loud and claps a hand on Georges back. "Nice one O'Malley."

"Beck you're with the new baby doctor, Yang with Burke and Grey with Shepard." Charlie's eyes widen as the group of attending's make their way towards the nurse's station. Amongst them was Addison, adorned in blue scrubs and a white coat.

Each of the interns paired off with their doctors which left Charlie behind, staring open mouthed at Addison. "So, you're Dr Beck. The same Dr Beck that crashed into me this morning. I only knew you as Charlie."

"Er...hi. Yeah, that's me." Charlie gives a smile to the redhead. "Look, can we...can we just forget last night ever happened. I get that it might be hard and all, after..."Charlie pauses trying to think of something to say.

"After you saw me naked?" Addison smirks at the young intern.

"Well...yes." She nods her head.

"Relax Dr Beck, we both have jobs to do. You do yours and I'll do mine and I think we'll be just fine." She adds a wink and struts off in her heels. It takes all of Charlie's will power not to stare at her ass. "Come along Beck. We have patients to look after."

"Fuck." She whispers under her breath.

_*_

It's late. The other interns had gone home but Charlie stays behind to watch a preemie overnight. Just in case something bad happened, someone was there. Charlie stands over the basinet, her hands just inside, allowing the baby to grip onto her finger. She smiles with a look of complete devotion.

"Oh." Charlie looks up. Addison is in the door way, file in one hand, pen in the other. A look of shock on her face. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, well. I didn't fancy drinking tonight and I wanted to make sure this one was okay." Addison smiles and puts the file on a table, she walks over and stands behind Charlie, taking a look at the preemie.

"Oh well. I'm here now, you can go if you want." Addison smiles at the intern in front of her. She takes her in. The brunette hair in a neat pony tail, the hint of a tattoo appearing out the back of her scrubs and a look on her face that Addison never wanted to stop seeing.

"Nah, I'm good. Nothing waiting for me at home apart from alcohol and shitty rom coms." Charlie replies and turns to smile at Addison. Charlie looks at the redhead and Addison takes a step forward. Charlie removes her hand and faces Addison properly. The tension between is palpable.

"Charlie." Addison whispers under her breath. She doesn't take another second and kisses her. The young intern pulls on her lab coat, wanting to be closer. Addison grips Charlie's biceps, pulling wanting more. They kiss for what feels like hours. Charlie pulls away and rests her head on Addison's.

"I've been thinking about that all day." Charlie smiles and steals another kiss from the red head. Suddenly Addison remembers where they are pulls away completely. She clears her throat and gathers herself.

"Go home, Charlie." She turns and walks away leaving the intern thinking what the hell just happened.

Charlie yawns as she changes back into her 'civilian' clothes, they make her look normal, not like superhero as her 7-year-old nephew so put it. Her messenger bag slung over her shoulder and headphones around her neck, she's ready to leave the locker room when Addison sneaks in. She stands in front of the door. Charlie watches as her hands reaches the lock. She twists it. Charlie takes a breath in and drops her bag. The tension between them snaps and the next thing Addison knows, Charlie has her pinned the door. Trailing kisses down her neck, as she has a tight grip on her thigh.

So that's how they went. For three months they would sneak in on-call rooms or Charlie would stay late and Addison would wait and they would do it up against the locker room door.

"So what's the deal with you and Satan?" Cristina asks at lunch, Charlie chokes on her coke.

She manages to stop coughing to ask, "Satan?"

"The She-Shepard." Cristina adds stealing fries off of Charlie's plate.

"Technically they're divorced now so she's just Montgomery." Meredith adds, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Oh, you mean Addison," Cristina nods her head. "Why do they call her Satan?" Charlie asks.

"It's Derek's name for her." Grey adds with a mouthful of apple.

"And how is Derek?" Cristina asks her best friend.

"Nope, we're asking Charlie the questions here." Meredith turns to her other best friend and gives her a fake smile.

"Well, we're good...you know...we talk and we...work together." Charlie tries to make it sound normal but it doesn't work.

It's like a lightbulb goes off above Cristina's head. "Oh my god, you're sleeping with Satan!?"

"Shh!" Charlie throws a fry at her. "Yes, I'm sleeping with Satan, have you seen her? She's hot, like incredibly hot, like 'step on my throat' kind of hot."

"Jesus, you're such a lesbian." Cristina laughs.

"God, we're both sleeping with a Shepard." Meredith adds and laughs with her friends

_*_

Later that day, they manage find a spare moment and meet in an on-call room. Addison rolls off of Charlie and tries to catch her breath. "Wow." They take a moment, panting, trying to reclaim the air. A pager beeps and Addison reaches over Charlie. "I've got to go, mother about to give birth." Addison crawls on top of the intern with intent to go but she gets distracted. "You have abs?" She says, her fingers running over the muscle.

"Yes. I do. How have you never noticed them?" Charlie laughs.

"Well, usually I never see you because your head is between my legs." She smirks leaning down and kissing the intern.

"Good point." Charlie adds, running her fingers through her hair.

"I really have to go through," She says as she pulls away. Addison untangles herself from the sheets and Charlie and starts to put her scrubs back on "I have a free afternoon tomorrow? Meet in Peds?" She smiles pull on her scrub pants

"Sure, if I'm free then yes but actually, I just wanted to ask something." Charlie pulls the sheet up to her chest. "What is this? Like, what are we?"

"Well...I don't know. Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Why?" The red head pulls her scrub top over her head and then her coat and adjusts the collar

"Oh no reason, I...just wanted to make sure I know what I'm doing."

"I know what you're doing, Charlie."

"Oh, and what exactly am I doing?"

"You're screwing Satan." Addison says with a wink and leaves the on call room, leaving behind a slightly confused Charlie.


	3. anger.

After their talk, Charlie decides to distance herself. She knows that she's catching feelings and right now that is not an option.

"How's Ava?" Charlie asks Alex, as they sit on hospital bed in the underbelly of the hospital.

"She's good. I need to go and check her vitals in a bit." He check's his watch. "Also, has anything happened between you and Montgomery. She's being bitchier than usual."

"Hey, she's not bitchy, and yeah, i haven't been on her service for a while so we haven't seen each other. The last time we saw each together...like _that_... I asked what we were and she said fuck buddies and so I'm..."

"Taking a step back?" Alex finishes for her, offering some of his pretzels to his best friend. Charlie nods and dips her hand in the pack.

"Urgh I hate scut so much." George says as he flops down on the hospital beds. All 6 of them gather on the beds and sit in comfortable silence. "Who feels like they have no idea what they are doing?" He asks. They all raise their hands.

_*_

Addison struts down the corridor, on a war path. She's moody yes, but also incredibly sexually frustrated. After their last hook-up, 2 weeks ago, Charlie decided that she wanted to slow down with their little meet ups. They hadn't slept together since. She spots Alex as he exits a patient's room and hands a file to a nurse. "Karev." She calls. He turns and smiles at her.

"Hey, I was just checking up on Ava." He smiles. Leaning against the station.

"Do I have to take you off this case?" Addison says with a scowl on her face.

"What? What the hell are you on about?" He gives her a look, waiting for her to explain.

"I have never seen you so attentive with a patient. You're always there, checking her stats, running tests, doing research."

"It's my job. I'm here to help people-"

"No, Alex," She cuts him, taking a step forward, getting in his face. "It's my job. I'm her doctor you're my intern." He sets his jaw and takes a small step back, his back hitting the on-call room door.

Alex takes a breath and puffs his chest, gaining a bit of confidence. "Which is why I have to know her stats at all times because I'm not about to stand next to you in your OR and be anything less than over prepared. Ok? There's no way I'm going to go to work every day with a surgeon like you and not be on top of my game. So, if you wanna yell at me..." Addison can't stop herself, she grips the collar of his scrubs and pulls him down for a kiss. Her hand blindly searches for the door handle. She grips it tight and shoves it open, pushing Alex further into the room, then kicks it shut with a kick of her foot.

She kisses him, yanking at his scrub top, a sign for him to take it off. She takes off her own and then pulls him over to the bed and pulls him on top of her. Alex stares down at her with wide eyes.

"Addison, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

"Okay, let's just take a minute here. Do you really want this? Think about how much this would hurt Charlie's feelings." Alex towers over her, his arms holding him up.

If someone were to walk in, well. They would most definitely jump to conclusions.

_*_

"Anyone seen Alex? He never misses lunch." Izzie asks as she sits down at table, blue tray in her hands.

"I paged him but if he's not here, then I don't know where he would be." Charlie replies, taking the last few bites of her pizza.

"Well, someone better find him, or Bailey's gonna have his ass." Cristina laughs, taking a bite of her apple.

"He could be asleep." George chirps with a smile.

"Or screwing a nurse" Meredith adds with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'll go and find him." Charlie rolls her eyes, stealing a fry off of Cristina's plate. Charlie shoots her a wink as she goes to find Alex.

She clears the first floor on-call rooms, then heads up to paediatrics and checks on-call rooms there. Finally, she reaches the last room on the Ped's floor. Her hand grips the handle, turning slowly, she hears mumbling and whispers inside. On the bed is Alex and underneath him, topless, is Addison. She goes to say something but just shuts her mouth, turns around and slams the door behind her.

"Shit. Charlie! Charlie wait." Alex is running after her, pulling his shirt back down over his head. Charlie storms down the corridor, Alex rounds the corner following behind her.

"Charlie, please just listen to me." He says, pleading with his best friend. Charlie ignores him and carries on walking, holding back the tears that are forcing their way to her eyes. "Charlie. Please, c'mon."

"I have nothing to say to you." They stand in the corridor, the people slowing down to hear the gossip.

Addison nearly stumbles around the corner adjusting her skirt. Charlie just scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"And you." Charlie laughs. "Of course, you would come running. I don't need you here right now." She crosses her arms and sets her jaw.

"Please. Let's talk about this."

"Go on, then. Get yourself out of this one." She crosses her arms and stares at him. Alex just sighs and hangs his head. Meredith and Cristina chat animatedly but stop when they see the stand-off in the corridor.

"What's happened?" Meredith asks, placing a comforting hand on Charlie's back.

"I walked in...I walked in on Alex screwing Dr Montgomery." She says with a mocking tone and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Charlie, please." Addison looked at you pointedly.

"You don't get to do that. Not anymore. Alex? Really? Out of everyone in this goddamn hospital, you choose to fuck my best friend?" Charlie takes a step closer to Addison. "I thought this was going somewhere, I thought you wanted this." She says pointing between them.

"Charlie, come on." Meredith says, a hand on her shoulder trying to pull her away from the situation.

"Look, this wasn't her fault, okay. I kissed her, I came onto her okay. It was all me." Alex interjects, trying to get Charlie to shift the blame onto him. He could take Charlie being angry at him, he could take it.

"Alex, shut up or I swear to god I will punch you in the face." She says as Meredith has tightened her grip on her arm. Meredith pulls her lightly, an indication that they should go. Cristina shakes her head at Alex, and give him a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Okay, I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry that I'm such a screw up, I'm sorry that I have neglected our friendship and I'm...that I made a move on a chick without consulting you first."

Charlie spins and lunges for Alex. Her fist connecting with his jaw. The impact sends him tumbling backwards. He clutches his jaw and Addison crouches beside him, checking to see if he's okay.

"She is not just a chick, Alex, and you knew that. I told you about my feelings for her. I trusted you. I trusted you and you fucked it up. You always fuck it up." She points at him, her voice raised. Both Cristina and Meredith try to hold her back, making sure she doesn't lunge for him again.

"What the hell is going on here!" The chief's voice hollers in the corridor. Both he and bailey appear, scowling looks on their faces.

"Oh, I'm always the fuck up aren't I? Coming from little miss perfect, over here." He snarls, shoving Addison off him as she stands back up.

"Walk away Karev. Walk away before I break your nose!" Meredith has her arms around Charlie's waist, holding her back from hitting Alex again. Her arm's flail as she tries to get out of the hold that Meredith has on around her. Cristina holds Charlie's face in her hands, calming her down.

"Beck! Karev! My office now." The chief shouts, his hands on his hips and disappointed look on his face. She throws herself out of Meredith's arms and storms to his office.

_*_

The Chief sits behind his desk, his arms crossed, as he berates the both of them. Alex slumps in the chair next to her as he holds an icepack to his jaw. Charlie holds one around her bruised knuckles.

"Would both of you care to explain what the hell just happened. I do not tolerate violence in this hospital. So you better start speaking before I fire both of you on the spot right now." A knock sounds at the door and Addison's face peers around, a nervous smile on her face.

"Come in, Dr Montgomery." He smiles at her. Addison nervously walks in and leans against the door. His eyes fall to Charlie, so she swallows what pride she has and starts talking.

"Alex missed lunch, and he never misses lunch so I had some free time and I went to find him. That's where I..." She's debating bringing in Addison sleeping with an intern, as she wasn't sure on the policy the hospital had about relationships with subordinates. She sets her jaw, takes a breath and does it anyway.

"Dr Beck." He presses for her to continue with her point.

"That's where I found, Dr Montgomery...underneath him...topless. I let my feelings get the better of me and I punched him in the face because... he knows of my previous relationship with Dr Montgomery and he said some things." She pauses and turns to Alex. "You really said that to my face Alex. You piece of-"

"Dr Beck!" He cuts Charlie off. He shakes his head as he turns to Alex. "Dr Karev, do you have anything to say in this matter." Alex goes to say something but closes his mouth.

"No, sir." He replies, sinking in his seat.

"Dr Beck you're excused." Charlie gets out of her set, and heads to the door.

"Charlie." Addison whispers as she passes by.

"Don't." She replies, tears in her eyes. "Just don't."


	4. apologies.

The taxi drops Alex outside Meredith's house. He slams the door and runs up the steps. He bangs loudly on the glass pane that serves as a front door. He keeps banging until Meredith appears.

"Alex." Meredith says with an exhausted tone as she opens the door.

"Is she here? I went by her place and she wasn't answering, so I figured here would be the next place she would be." Alex stands the door way, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"She's just gone off to sleep. She's exhausted herself. I don't think now is the best time." Meredith says leaning against the door.

"Mer, please. 5 minutes, that's all I want." He asks her. His face full of regret.

"Alex, She's your best friend, and you slept with her...whatever Addison is to her. You don't walk back from that easily."

"I didn't sleep with her! That's the thing, Addison kissed me and I asked her to stop and think about what she was doing, because I knew that if Charlie found out, it would cause something exactly like this." Meredith takes breath.

"Wait here." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell her 'I guess we're even for Aimee Mendez.' She'll know what you mean." She flicks her wrist and goes into the house, shutting the door and leaving Alex on the porch.

Charlie burritos herself in the comforter. Cristina sits beside her, making sure she doesn't start crying again. She's not quite asleep and not quite awake, in the in-between.

"I heard Evil Spawn, is everything okay?" Cristina asks, sitting up in bed.

"He wants to apologise to her, I said no. Is she finally asleep?" Charlie feels the bed dip and she stirs slightly. She lets out a groan and sits up. "I take that as a no. How you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Is he still here?"

"He won't leave until he sees you." Charlie groans a flops back down on the bed. "He told me to tell you that he's sorry and that he guesses you're even for the Aimee Mendez situation." Meredith tells her. Shrugging when Cristina gives her a look.

Charlie lets out a laugh and grabs a pillow and covers her face with it.

"What happened with Aimee Mendez." She removes the pillow and sits up, gripping the pillow in her lap.

"Alex and I went to medical school together and...Aimee was a girl who he liked and at that time I was sort of figuring out who I was, so was Aimee. I slept with Aimee and he was heartbroken and basically this is a massive déjà vu situation." Charlie laughs and then rubs her face with a hand. "Ah, shit."

"Go and talk to him. I want to see you punch him again." Cristina says, he eyes wide and a grin on her face.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolds, smacking her leg.

"What?! It was funny." Cristina grins as Charlie gets up and heads to the bedroom door. She mimes for Charlie to punch him again, Charlie just rolls her eyes and heads downstairs.

He sits on the garden wall outside the front door. His head hung low and resting on his hands

He jerks up the front door opening. Charlie puts her hands in her pockets and smiles sadly at Alex.

"Hey."

"Hi." He breathes out. "Look, I'm sorry. Addison kissed me but what you saw was not us having sex, it was me talking her out of it, because that it would destroy you. We kissed once and that was it." He explains to his best friend.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Charlie says nonchalantly, with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I deserved it." He laughs and sticks his hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Are we okay?" He asks nervously. In all the time she had known him, Charlie had rarely seen him so scared before. This was one of the few times where he genuinely was sorry for his actions and wanted to right a wrong.

"Of course we're okay, you doofus." She says, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. He smiles and picks her up, spinning her around in his arms. "We got pizza, do you wanna come in and we can watch a movie?"

"I would love too." He smiles and places a kiss on her head, following her inside.

_*_

"Have you spoken her yet?" Meredith asks in the locker room.

"No. I don't know what to say to her." Charlie says pulling her scrub top over her head, then adjusting her pony tail. "I really hope that Bailey has mercy on me and doesn't put me on her service. I can't deal with seeing her, not yet." She groans and shuts her locker following her fellow interns out of the locker room.

Bailey stands at the nurse's office, a pile of folders in her hands.

"Okay so we have Yang with Shepard, Beck with Montgomery, Grey in the clinic, Stevens in the pit, Karev; scut duty and O'Malley you are on Ortho today." They all disband, with Charlie mentally preparing herself for a full day with Addison. "Actually," She calls, stopping them in their tracks. "O'Malley and Beck swap over, I don't want another boxing match. You're not gonna go Rocky on my ass will you, Beck?"

George elbows her in the ribs and she's drawn for her imagination back to the real world.

"What? No! No, I..."

"I don't care. Now, move your asses, you have jobs to do!"

_Thank god._

In Charlie's opinion, Callie Torres is great. She's a woman who doesn't take no for an answer, she dances in while cutting bone, it's kind of bad ass.

"Heard you punched Karev. Nice." She smiles at her. "Just for that, you can cut the tibia." Oh yes. Charlie _definitely_ likes Callie Torres.

She almost manages the entire day avoiding her. _Almost._

It was pretty inevitable that they would see each other in the cafeteria.

"God, Charlie please just fix what happened between you two, I'm pretty sure George is scared for life."

George sits at the end of the table, his eyes wide, mumbling stuff to himself.

"Not now. Give me another...day. Just so I can figure out what to say to her, after that, maybe...maybe I'll apologise."

"Why are lesbians such hard work." Cristina groans and thumps her head on the cafeteria table.

It doesn't last a day. In fact, it lasts about 7 hours.

_*_

Addison stands outside Meredith's house. She bits her lip, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. Before she does though, Meredith opens the door. "Looking for Charlie?"

"Yes, actually Do you know where she might be?"

"She's with Alex, he said something about the batting cages, I think." She looks away, as if raking her memory.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Meredith." Addison smiles at the Grey woman and turns to leave. Meredith watches as she goes. She's dating her ex-husband, maybe it was time they had a drink.

"Addison!" The red-haired doctor turns around. "Do you wanna come in for a drink?"

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have too." Addison tries to refuse.

"You're my boyfriend's ex-wife and are sort of dating my best friend you can come in and have a drink." She deadpans and walks away from the door, leaving it open; an invitation for Addison. An olive branch. 

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because i became attached to Addison and i wanted to give her some love. This is over on wattpad under my name @WAST3LANDBABY please go and check it out and vote, you get so much more content over there than on here!


End file.
